The Rescue of Chibi Duo
by Dream Dweller
Summary: Just what the title says folks. I will warn you now though, and only ONCE, this is a yaoi. Ya-oi. Got that? Just a good, healthy dash of 1x2, but if you don't like; don't click. That simple.


A/N: the point of this story is….wait! You expect there to be a point? Oh, ok then. Well this little ficlet of mine got written for a friend (see below dedication) basically because I wanted her to do something…so I threatened Chibi Duo. What? You're shocked and disappointed? I'm evil! *ahem* So anyway, she came through for me so I figured the very least I could do was return Duo unharmed. So enjoy and please R&R *whispers* this is my very first slash piece. Flame if you feel the need to, cause truth be told, I don't really give a damn. If I did I wouldn't have written this in the first place.

Disclaimer: I own nuttin'. Not Duo, not Heero, not chibi's. 

THE DEDICATION: This one is for Seren. Why? Because she came through for me, because I always try to keep my promises, because I wanted to make her happy and just because…which is a damn good reason if you ask me. (^_^) Enjoy Seren and thanks for the help, advice, encouragement, and um…Zechs (^_~)

_______________________________________________________________________

**The Rescue of Chibi Duo ******

One not so fine day in a non-descript house in an uncertain location, a girl was lounging. That's right, lounging. In an over sized leather chair. All she was really missing was a white cat but she was after all an evil kidnapper by profession, not an evil dictator. She would have been perfectly relaxed and daydreaming by now, except for one thing. 

The muffled cries and protests coming from the far side of the room. 

Directly opposite her, on the table, sat chibi Duo, tied to a little chibi sized chair and gagged with a chibi sized gag. 

The gir glared at him, willing him to be silent, but either chibi Duo was really brave, really dumb or really oblvious because the noise didn't stop. She managed to last a full five minutes before leaping from the chair marching across the room and pulling the tiny gag off. 

"What?" she demanded. 

Chibi Duo turned wide, hopelessly cute eyes up at her and, as evil as she was, that was almost enough. Almost. She is after all evil. 

"What is it?" she all but groaned, though her voice was softer now.   
  
"I'm hungry," Duo said. 

"You can not possibly be hungry," she said, crossing her arms. "You just ate a people sized hamburger, half my cheese burger and way, way too much ice cream to possible be hungry." 

Duo shrugged as much as the bonds would allow. 

"You are not getting anymore food." 

"But..." Now the Chibi Duo's eyes were shiny with tears, and its lower lip was trembling. 

The girl groaned again and stomped off to the kitchen, returning a few second later with and industrial sized bag of potato chips, barbeque flavour. 

"I can't eat them," Duo pointed out. 

The girl gave him a death glare which the tiny Duo, remarkably, didn't wilt under. "I am not going to feed you," she bit out. 

"Heero would," the chibi pointed out. "In fact one time he fed me whipped cream off his stomach." Chibi Duo beamed. "Know what else?" 

"What?" She didn't snap this time. She wanted more whipped cream stories and, let's face it, who wouldn't? 

"He's gonna rescue me too." 

The girl rolled her eyes. "So you keep saying, but I don't see him. Actually I don't see my ransom either. Now where did I put thoes scissors?" 

Duo began to struggle frantically against his bonds. "No! Not the braid! Do anything you like, just don't cut my hair!" Then he began to wail and the girl was forced to shove the gag back in his mouth, reducing his sobs to muffled splutters. 

"Now I think I left them in my room, so you sit tight," she smirked, "and I'll go get them." 

As she headed towards the stairs, she heard the chair tip over and thump against the table. She chuckled to herself. 

And was still chuckling when her front door fell in with a deafening crash. When the dust, called up from nowhere for dramatic purposes, cleared Chibi Heero could be seen, pointing a chibi gun in to the room. 

"Oh no," said the girl. 

"Mrrrrumph!" said Duo. (Translation for those who are not fluent in the language of gagged chibis: hurray!) 

"Hn…" said Heero. 

Someone outside coughed, having taken a lungful of dramatic dust as they climbed in behind Heero, stepping over the fallen door. 

"Angela!" the girl almost screamed. 

Angela grinned. "Hi Sarah." 

"I thought," said Sarah with deadly calm, so far rivalled only by Heero or maybe Quatre when someone hurt Trowa, "that I said no police, no Susan and no recruiting Chibi Heero!" 

"Did you?" said Angela with feigned innocence. 

"Yes." 

"Well you didn't say I couldn't tell Chibi Quatre," Angela smiled. 

Sarah smacked herself on the forehead. 

"Release Duo," Heero ordered. 

"Mruwmphh hmmgrph!" 

"She was going to cut you hair?" Heero said. The safety on the gun clicked off. 

"Um…but I didn't," Sarah pointed out. "So you ought not to shoot me." 

"Hn…" replied Heero but at least the gun safety clicked back on. "Untie him."

Sarah rolled her eyes and stalked over to where Duo sat, tie in his now overturned chair. She righted the chair and pulled loose the knots that held Duo. "There goes my bargaining chip," she sighed. 

Chibi Duo leaped up from the table, pulling his gag loose and bounding towards Heero. He glomped the Perfect Soldier sending them both crashing to the ground. Angela moved to stand beside Sarah as the two got into a serious lip lock. 

"You know," said Sarah. "I really can't be mad at you." Her eyes were fixed on the two chibis who were each checking that the other was ok. If of course you do that with your tongue. 

"I'm not mad at me either," beamed Angela, who was also intent on the pilots.

Duo lost his shirt and was busy working on Heero's, the gun skittering across the floor to lie forgotten. 

"Ashitaru Duo," the words were spoken in a soft groan. 

"Ashitaru Heero," Duo whispered, the words muffled by the fact that Duo's lips were pressed against Heero's chest. 

"Aw," sighed Angela and Sarah together. 

Heero's head snapped up. "Do you mind?" 

"No," said both girls as one. 

"Go away." 

"But…" Angela began to protest. 

"Now," snapped Heero as one of his hands, seemingly of its own will buried itself in Duo's hair, working it loose from the braid. 

"Fine," Sarah muttered, grabbing Angela by the arm and dragging her away.

"Wait," said Heero. The word came out as a gasp thanks to the things Duo was doing with his teeth. 

"What?" said Angela, eyes lighting up with hope. 

"Leave the rope." 

_Owari___


End file.
